the shadow of your heart
by NoLove10
Summary: moments in nikita which i rewrite in a whole different plot. read to find out. enjoy!suck at summaries
1. you hurt me to the core

**I do not own nikita at all. This is my first shot at angst story. Please bear with me. Hope you like.**

Nikita stormed out the room, tears in her eyes, Michael stopped her and threw his jacket at her naked body "You got what you wanted Michael?" she asked in a weak hurtful tone.

"I'm sorry" Michael whispered in an apologic sad tone.

"No Michael, you're not. I am. I just wish you generous people so called 'division' never gave me a second chance at life" nikita said before disappearing in front of Michael.

Michael was startled, he felt weak because she was weak. This woman came to his life, flipped his world upside down, teased him and made him feel like he had something to live for everyday and now she just said she wished she had died. 'How could she? If only you knew how much I love you' he thought.

/

After her debrief with Amanda, nikita took some time off to get recovered from her last mission. She was so hurt that she needed a moment to herself. For two days nikita has been ignoring Michael's calls. In fact she wasn't even sure she knew the man she fell in love with and there was a hole in her heart that she needed him badly to heal her.

/

Michael sat in his office wondering if he really had screwed up everything with nikita this time. Nikita was the air he breathes. The reason why he bothered waking up telling himself there was a chance for them to be together after he avenged his family's death even though division didn't allow 'relationships' A part of him wanted to stay away from her and be loyal to division and the other part of him just wanted to hold her, love her unconditionally and live the happy ever after life. All he wanted right now was to go to her, give her the most heartwarming hugs and kisses and show her that she has a reason to live and he wasn't going to magically do that by sitting in his office. He wants to see her. Wait no, he needs to see her even if he gets slap or cursed at. Whatever it was he was ready to be there for her and stick with her thick and thin no matter what.

After his thinking he logged off his computer and took his car keys and stormed down the halls of division off to nikita's apartment.

/

It was around 8 o'clock at night when nikita's phone buzzed for the millionth time this evening and the caller I.D was the same each time she looked at her phone and ignored it.

She second glanced at her phone and saw a little box on top of the phone screen. She unlocked her phone and read the text message

_From Michael: Come open the door. I miss you. We need to talk._

She sight. So he was in front of her door. How sympathetic she thought. Not long after she heard a knock on the door

"Nikita" she heard the voice at the other end of the door.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Damn why are you so stubborn. Just open the freaking door" Michael said in frustration. One thing he loved about her. She was never an easy person. Very hard to please but right now he really needed her not to be stubborn.

"Go away Michael, I don't feel like talking to you or anyone" nikita replied leaning against the door

"But I do so open the door" Michael said. She gave up, he was way too persistent and she didn't feel like playing this game tonight. She was way too tired so she let down her ego down and opened the door.

"What do you want from me now Michael?" nikita asked sadly

Michael could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes and he gave her a sad look "I'm just here to talk and see how you're doing so please don't push me away"

Oh say what? That is surprising Michael begging me not to push him away? What? What was happening she thought?

"Come in then and watch how you talk to me. As you can see I'm not in the mood and I can easily kill you if you piss me off more than I already am" nikita said and let Michael step in the living room.

/

She made his favorite tea, siding across from him on the couch she silently sip on her hot tea and making eye contact with him letting their eyes do the talking

"I'm sorry, you know about everything" Michael broke the intense silence

"Oh you actually do know the words 'I'm sorry' nikita said her voice full of sarcasm but it was mostly driven by hurt and the subject being brought back up.

"Nikita…"

"Michael" nikita said breaking eye contact with him

"I promise, you'll never have to be Josephine again" Michael finally said what he been wanting to say to her

She felt tears running down her cheeks and it broke Michael's heart into a piece of glass to see such a strong and courageous beautiful woman be miserable and hurt because of him, division and their missions.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Michael" nikita simply said. She has been holding in her tears for so long and hadn't realized that crying would actually make her feel better and take some weight off her shoulders.

Michael allowed himself to moved as close to her as possible, wrapping his arms possessively around her as if he were her shield "I promise nikita, till the day I die and no longer exist to protect you and be there for you" he said and pulled her against his chest

She cried even more. She wanted to believe Michael was telling the truth it's just that he's done so much to hurt her and his loyalties to division made her even more doubtful "You have no idea how much pain I can take Michael" nikita said and exhale a deep breath.

That's the worse Michael's ever seen nikita. She was just broken, empty hurt and sad. He wishes he was man enough to tell her those three simple, meaningful and strong work he knows she'd love to hear from him '_I love you'_

"I'm never ever going to let anyone hurt you. Ever again" Michael whispered and kissed her forehead.

"You said that already. Like a gazillions times" nikita sobbed

"… and I mean it nikita" Michael said and traced uneven circles in her back calming her down.

"No one hurts me more than one person does emotionally" nikita implied

That's when Michael pulled away to question her "Who? Just tell me nikita. I just made you a promise that I'll never let anyone hurt you and I intend to keep that promise"

"Do you realize that you always say that to me Michael? I'm not physically hurt and no one can physically hurt me Michael. No matter how many times you said you'll never let anyone hurt me I always end up getting hurt" nikita told a very confusing Michael.

"Who?" he repeated his question.

"You. You have done so much to me Michael and yet I still keep letting you hurt me. I might be an assassin but I'm still human Michael. I do have feeling and I'll never hurt you the way you hurt me. There's only so much I can take" nikita finally confessed what has been hurting her for so long.

"You. Hurt. Me. To. The. Core. Michael."

/

**Thoughts please. It'll be a multiple chapter if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. your way michael

**Thank for the reviews in the 1****st**** chapter. It truly is encouraging so here you go. By the way I do not own NIKITA or ANY of the characters. **

**PS: Nikita is in 29 days so excited!**

"No" nikita said after they briefed her on a mission in Monte Carlo with Michael.

"What?"Percy asked shockingly. That was going to be a huge issue, nikita saying 'no' to a mission. Unh hunh.

"You heard me. I'm not doing it. I'm not going on any missions if Michael is my partner. I don't care you can cancel me right now if you'd like. Isn't that what you guys do here" nikita said bluntly and fearlessly.

"Oh now, why would I want to cancel my best agent" Percy said a little bit sarcastically. Whatever his 2nd command right hand man had done, he was going to have words with him. Very soon if possible. "We'll fix this"  
"Can I dismiss now?" nikita asked. She could no longer be in the same room with Michael giving her that look.

"Erh… yeah we're done for today. We'll call you when you're needed" Percy said and with a nod nikita was out of operation exiting those creepy walls of division.

"Nikita!" she heard a way too familiar voice called.

"Leave me alone Michael" nikita said not stopping even for a red light. Before she knew it strong hands grabbed her and pined her up against the wall near an area with no cameras

"Are you crazy?" Michal ask in plain anger

"Let go of me Michael" nikita commanded. He was way too close to her. She could smell his perfect cologne and she was drowning into him.

"Do you realize how stupid you are?"

"Oh, gee, I've heard that so many times before but thanks Michael!" nikita responded sarcastically

"Nikita this is not a joke. You can hate me all you want, I really don't give a damn but you have to behave for your own good. You can easily get canceled and there is not a damn thing I can do about it do you understand me?!" Michael said in pure frustration. He wasn't joking and he couldn't lose her for good twice.

She laughed but deep inside she knew what I'll be like for him to lose her and she laughed because it made her feel good that he cared. She laughed it off until she could barely breathe then all of the sudden put her most dead end serious face "… and why would you care if I get canceled Michael?" she asked out of curiosity and amusement.

"I don't" he answered too rapidly.

"You need acting lessons" nikita pointed out. She definitely knew how to get under his skin and right now it was working.

"Can you even take anything seriously without being sarcastic?"

"Oh, sure I can but just not you. Not anymore anyways" nikita answered.

Michael was so furious and she was so close to him and he fought the urge to keep calm and closed his eyes _'what am I going to do with you'_ he thought "Nikita just go along with the mission okay, you just have to play my wife for three months in a beautiful city in Monte Carlo" he said smiling "Isn't that some kind of fantasy of yours" he added with a smirk which made nikita laugh again.

"What?" Michael asked serious all of the sudden

"Ahh Michael, speaking of stupid; You're so whipped. You don't get it do you? I turned out the mission because I don't want anything to do with you anymore. When I told you that you hurt me, you really did and now we're going to play it your way. I don't want to be close to you and I certainly do not want to play your wife for three months" nikita said all too meaningful. She felt someone twisting her heart with a knife and her head was screaming at her _'LIAR, LIAR pants on fire! Take all of what you just said back!' it was _driving her crazy but that didn't stop her from finishing "not even in a normal civilized world would I want to be your wife Michael" she added this time reaching his earlobe "You wanna know why?... because you're too much of a coward and a heartbreaker. I'm not as stupid as you may think. I have common sense" she finished whispering those harshful words in his ears then looked in his eyes. What she saw in michael's eyes instantly made her regret what she said. Every word of it. She saw hurt, sadness, fire, blackness and a whole lot of different expressions she couldn't quite distinguish. It was never her intention to make Michael feel the way she felt. It was never her intention to hurt him. Ever. But that's Michael for you. He likes it the hard way and she was just playing along.

"You really don't know me nikita" Michael softly said in a weak hurtful tone.

"Oh I'm so scared Michael. Terrified even" nikita sarcastically said. Deep down inside she knew exactly what Michael meant but it all seemed to bold and real to believe. She slowly pushed him off her and Michael was disoriently weak which made her guilty again for getting back at him.

"Goodbye Michael" nikita waved and continued down the elevator leaving Michael hands in pocket standing at the same spot getting the reality check.

Once nikita got inside the elevator. She pulled the stop button and suddenly was glad the elevators had no cameras when she broke down in tears _"I love you Michael"_ she softly whispered.

**Thought? Love, hate? Leave me review!**


	3. the real thing in my life

**Hey, chapter 3. Thanks so much for the kind reviews. I own nothing.**

**The real thing in my life**

As much as nikita didn't want to go on this cover mission with Michael afraid she'd fall for something that can never be real, she and Michael were the best agents for the job. So she had no other choice but go along with the mission as Michael told her.

In Monte Carlo everything was perfect for nikita at least she thought. The house they were staying at for three whole months was amazingly huge and beautiful. No bugs, no cameras and no division. Well that was relief but at the same time not.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room with her book trying not to say a word to Michael who was typing on his computer. Nikita occupied herself with reading 50 shades of gray and to say this book was beyond sexual was an understatement, from time to time she'll catch Michael staring at her like she was some precious jewelry. Since they got here they haven't said a word to each other after a re-brief on when they should be pursuing their target.

Michael had finally closed his laptop; he was sick and tired of the intense silence that was between him and nikita

"So you're just going to sit here pretend to be interested in a book and not say anything at all? Well this is going to be three long months" he finally broke the silence. For once nikita was glad it wasn't her. Closing her book she looked at him

"I'm interested in the book I wouldn't be reading it if I wasn't and there's nothing to talk about" she said.

"I don't believe you. There's always something to talk about with you" Michael bit back.

"Fine, don't believe me then" nikita replied

"Just say something, anything it's boring here even if it's I hate you Michael that'll be better than the silence" Michael said in a soft tone.

Moments of silence pass between them again, clearly there was something bothering nikita and Michael knew her well enough to know there was something she wanted to say.

"What's on your mind?" Michael asked

Nikita blinked and turn her back to him "Sometimes I think I can do It." she finally said after a long time.

"What?" Michael said confused. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going. He softly approached her from behind.

"Yeah, sometimes I think I can do it, I know I can but other time it's like what the hell was I thinking?" nikita repeated more clearly then her voice cracked in tears.

Turning her to face him, Michael's heart broke to a million pieces when he saw tears in her eyes. 'Every time I address her she always ends up crying because of me. What the hell is wrong with me he thought?'

"Keep going. Let it all out" he said.

Nikita took a deep breath "I know I can keep up with you, division and all those unreal things that are in my messed up life but I'm tired Michael. Every time I think I got a hold on one part of my life the other one slips away. It's like playing marbles on a glass table. I no longer know what to do. I've been through a lot of shitty things in my life. I've been hurt so many times and I just don't want to hurt people an-y-more" she said as more tears fall down like a river on her bony cheeks.

Pushing her hair off her face and also whipping her tears away from her eyes Michael kissed her forehead "What do you want?" he asked. If it was something he can give her then he will.

"I just want to stop. I want something that's real in my life Michael" nikita said honestly.

Michael shook his head then hugged her to his chest. Surprisingly she didn't pull back or anything instead she just laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm real" he simply told her in a soft whisper.

She sighed "Doesn't feel like it to me" she said.

"Then can I be the real thing in your life now because you're the real one in mine. Even though I know I've already lost you" he said sadly as he trace soothing circles on her back.

She lifted her head just a little to look at him "You haven't lost me yet, but you will if you keep hurting me"

"I won't because I can't" he said then lifted her up back to the larger couch. She sat in between his legs, her head on his shoulder with Michael's arm firmly wrapped around her stomach breathing in the scent of shampoo in her hair he kissed her cheek.

Nikita closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and happy being in Michael's arms in a romantic moment without them shouting insults at each other.

**Okay if you didn't expect this my fault if I disappointed you. I'm in the shittiest mood ever and I'm writing soft things so yeah. Leave me your thoughts and tell me what you think. Hey by the way nikita comes back in a few weeks. Get excited!**


	4. dinner with a friend

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. How are you all on the east coast enjoying the third season so far? Hope you love it. So here we go. I own nothing as always. Enjoy!**

~Dinner with a friend

Back at division everything went back the way they were. She as the best agent they ever had, him as the second in command. But one good thing that came out of this trip was that they both had an understanding of one another after everything that happened in Monte Carlo.

-it was Monday night, after a horrible session with Amanda, nikita retired to her recruit room. She opened the door and surprisingly she had company. Michael was sitting on the floor with two brown bags next to him.

"-oh, what are you doing here Michael?" she asked Michael who was fully aware of her presence.

"Honestly, I have no idea" he responded "I guess I needed someone to talk to" he added.

"Isn't that what Amanda is here for?" nikita asked.

Michael smiled. "See, that's the thing with you. You're a wall that is hard to tumble down and I love it" he said, which caused nikita to roll her eyes. "If I wanted a moral lecture from Amanda I would have gone to her, but I don't so that's why I'm here"

"Okay fine. What's in the bag?" nikita asked now sitting next to Michael on the floor.

"Food and ice cream" he said. "Dinner with a friend?"

"You mean actual food? Not those disgusting ones they serve in the cafeteria?" nikita said a little bit excited.

Michael smiled. "Yeah actual food. I got you some salad and pho, I got you a mixture flavored ice cream I didn't know which you liked" Michael said as he takes everything from the bag.

Nikita had no idea what brought this up but she wasn't complaining. "Thank you" she said and kissed Michael's cheek.

For a brief second neither one of them said anything until Michael broke the awkward silence "So, are we eating or not?" Michael said and nikita gave him a funny glare.

They sat there and ate, they shared stories, and they laughed. They almost felt… normal which was a wonderful feeling.

Michael shared ice cream with nikita. He sat and watched her smile. For once he felt great because he got around making her smile instead of breaking her like he has for the past eternity. He himself was having a good time and he almost wishes that he could do that every day with her.

"Thank you Michael" nikita repeated the same words she had said earlier.

"For food? You welcome" he replied.

"No I mean thank you for this… it means a lot to me" she said sincerely.

"I'm glad, I'm just trying to be a better person for you and make up for the times I've hurt you. I know I can never take back what I've done to you, I wish I could but I can't, let's just say that's one step I'm willing to take for a start. I hope you can find it in you one day to forgive me." Michael said. He has never been this honest with himself or anybody before and those words were hard to say but he did.

A tear fell off nikita's cheek "I don't hate you Michael; I can never hate you, not even if I try to. Yes you have hurt me but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw you out to the wolves. The fact that you are willing to change means the world to me and I really do appreciate it" nikita said. She brought her hand up to michael's cheeks and lightly traced his jaw line with her fingers "Hugs?" she whispered

Michael smiled and opened his arms wide and nikita gladly entered them for a warm tight hug. She felt safe and happy in his arms. When they pulled away they both looked each other in the eyes. Michael slowly lift his left hand and tuck a piece of air off her eyes and all of the sudden it felt like magnet was dragging them to each other until the space between them was reduced to nothing. Their lips met and they electrified to their bones. It was the slowest, warmest and most passionate kiss they both ever experienced. For a brief moment nikita was waiting for the time when Michael will pull away and say it was a mistake but when he didn't she felt relieved. As he took the kiss to another level he opened his mouth and deepened it more and more, nikita leaned on his shoulder, both melting in the kiss. Nothing else mattered in the moment, not even the fact that they were in division and somebody at anytime could come walking on them because right now no matter what happened, they both wanted this.

When they pulled away both speechless, nikita had tones of unspoken questions written all over her 'what did that mean? What happens next? Are they going to pretend it ever happened?' Michael only smiled. He wasn't going to deny it happened, because not only did it happen but because he wanted it to happen for a long time. Instead of saying anything he gave her one last peck on the lips and pulled her to his chest for another hug.

No matter how much they've hurt each other or went at each other's throat or even wished each other dead right now it didn't matter anymore because in this very moment they had both created a memory that was forever to be cherished. They had no idea what was going to happen next but for now they were both happy and safe in each other's arm. What to come next still remained unknown. A mystery. Death or love.

**Yay they kissed but that's not all. There is more drama to come. I just wanted to give you this chapter because there aren't much mikita fic around anymore. Watch nikita live every Fridays it deserves better rating. Review and let me know how you liked it! Thanks!**


	5. The choice to be made: Part-1

**Sorry for the wait. I was kind of stuck but then this idea came and puff here we are. Happy new years to all and I own nothing! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**~The choice to be made: part-1**_

_1.13 _

"_Has he asked about me?"_

It has been a little over two weeks since Michael had kissed her and he didn't say anything besides hugging her to his chest until she fell asleep in his arm which was the only night nikita's ever slept peacefully. A week later, he was all division style again, he talked to her less, more than distanced himself with her but nikita knew not to push it; she gave him the space he needed, because she knows how michael is. He's like a light switch that when it switches, anything can happen and when it comes down to that, she either ends up getting hurt by him and they have a fight and they're back to square one again.

It was a Tuesday night, after michael had came back from a mission that failed , their target knew that he was dirty and they were after him, he was well prepared and that's why his men wiped out the entire division grab team. Percy was furious out his mind with Michael, he wouldn't stop talking. Michael was exhausted, broken and desperate for comfort. He didn't want a lecture from Amanda; he didn't want to talk about anything. He just needed a hug and a kiss from someone to make it all better but how was he suppose to do that when all he's done is being a coward and hurt that person. He furiously stormed out division, not knowing where he was going but he just had to get out of there and he did, he ended up in a bar drinking up his anger away with a bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Meanwhile in division, nikita was getting ready to go home, she heard about the mission that failed, honestly she wasn't sorry that it did, she was just sad that michael would be blaming himself so before she went home, she went to the computer room to see birkoff hoping he would know something.

"Nerd?" nikita called for birkoff.

"What's up nikki? What can I do you for?" birkoff asked.

"Nothing but have you seen Michael around by any chances?" she asked.

"Erh, yeah he was here about half hour ago but he didn't look too happy" Birkoff informed

"Thanks nerd" nikita smiled a sad smile. She wondered if she sounded just as sad as she may look if someone like Amanda would over look her.

"Yeah, yeah" birkoff said before he took a sip of his energy drink.

"Hey, one more thing" nikita turned before she left.

"What?"

"Has he asked about me" she asked.

"No, not lately. Why?" birkoff was curious, he knows that there is something between them two.

"No reasons. Goodnight nerd, I'll see you tomorrow and hey, don't let the devil himself catch you with your cyber girlfriends" she teased then left after she heard birkoff's scream of 'I hate you nikki'

* * *

Michael was at the bar almost passed out. He looked broken, empty and tired. The bartender was looking at him closely wondering what bad thing has happened to this guy to make him look so broken.

"Hey dude, why are you drinking so much? Not that I care but you been here a solid two hours" the old man said. He was in his seventies you could say.

"My life is a living hell-"Michael said as he took another shot of whiskey "I'm not sure you want to know old man" he said.

"The good thing about bartending is that you can share anything with a stranger son. Is it girlfriend problem?" he asked.

Michael looked at the old man, was it so obvious that he looked so broken out of division's wall? "Kinda" he said.

"I love this girl more than anything in this world and my job-"he paused, he wanted to hit something, someone anything to make the pain go away. He was furious. He wanted to be normal at times "Is everything that's been screwing with it. I just wish everything wasn't so complicated. I love her but I keep on hurting her ever-y – time and it breaks my heart. I'm afraid to lose her, ten years ago I lost a wife and a daughter and today is the day they died okay. This girl came into my life and she's the only reason I'm breathing but I'm scared… she's right, I'm a coward" Michael said taking another shot of whiskey "I'm pathetic, I should be dead. I don't deserve her. Why is life even worth living man" he said.

The old man took the bottle away from him, and looked at him sadly.

"You love her son?" he asked.

"With, my everything" Michael answered.

"Then go after her before it's too late. I was in the same situation you are In right now and I'm talking twenty something years ago and I was too late because she found someone and to this day it's the only regret I have" the old man told michael.

"It's more complicated than that man. I hurt her too much" Michael said. The old man didn't know that he worked for a secret unit of the government; neither did he know he was a trained assassin whose line of work allows no relationships. It's do or die there.

"If you love her enough, you have to be willing to risk it all son, I'll tell you something I wished I knew a long time ago," the old man paused to gather his thoughts "You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before, she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect - you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, comfort you when you need a shoulder to lean on, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can. She may or may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can break - her heart. So don't hurt her, don't change her, don't analyze and don't expect more than she can give. Smile when she makes you happy, let her know when she makes you mad, and miss her when she's not there that's all she wants from you. For her, you're that one man that can do no wrongs before her eyes no matter what anybody else thinks and something this good, son; I'm telling you. You don't want to let it slip off the tip of your fingers" the old man says "It's your choice, she's not going to wait for you forever son"

Michael smiled, that's the best advice he's ever received. He didn't know how this was going to be, but he was going to make it work somehow. It has to; he wasn't going to be too late because the thought of it scared the living shit out of him from hell and back.

"Thank you for this man" he said, normally Michael wouldn't open up to a stranger that, maybe the old man was right, it's easy to share things with a stranger but he guessed sometimes he can still surprise himself too. He left a hundred dollar tip for the old man then took his jacket and vanished.

* * *

Nikita was in her apartment reading a book and as she was reading, she saw this quote that hit her hard. It was like it was meant for her, she could relate to it and she read it out lout to herself and it made a huge change for her. It all made sense; she needed to hear something like this.

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." It echoed in her ears like a drum and she got the message.

What choice they will both make, will either make them or break them, it's still one choice to be made…

To be continued…

* * *

**Okay review. This one was long and I made it. Let me know how you liked it. Part 2 of this will come up soon hopefully if I get enough review. Thanks very much!**


	6. The choice to be made: Part-2

_I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, the truth is; I just never really had any idea what to do with it but something came up over night and I figure I'd update today! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_888_

11: 05 PM

Nikita was already lying in bed when suddenly she heard a loud bang on her door. Her assassin instincts kicked in and she quickly withdrew her gun from the drawer on the side of her bed before she quickly, yet quietly made her way to the door.

She quickly flew the door open and pointed her gun at the person in front of her. Then she sighed when she realized who was standing in front of her door. Michael. He was leaning against the door frame looking disheveled, and… drunk.

"Michael," Nikita begin, "What the bloody hell are you doing here at 11 PM." She asked.

Michael rolled his eyes, "I wanted to see you." He replied as he made his way inside the house.

"Oh sure, you can come in and have yourself a drink too." Nikita said sarcastically as she shot the door.

Michael threw his jacket on the couch and looked around, "It's a nice panting you have here." He said.

Nikita crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, "Seriously," She questioned in pure disbelief.

He spent a whole freaking week ignoring her and now he just pops in front of her door at eleven o'clock at night to discuss panting in her living room.

"What are you doing here Michael?" She asked seriously.

Michael turned around to look at her and slowly walked towards her. For a few minutes he stood in front of her silently then out of nowhere he snatched the gun in her hands and threw it across the living room, under the couch then he grabbed her thighs and picked her up in his arms. He wrapped her long legs around his waist and looked deeply into her chocolate-brown eyes. She has never looked more beautiful to him.

Nikita looked at him confusingly before his lips softly touched hers.

She hesitated to kiss him back but then he gently bit her lips and she lost all the self-control she obtained. Michael's were fierce and rough as his tongue entered her mouth easily and dominated it, tasting her, savoring her. One hand was on her lower back supporting her and the other one came to the side of her face, his thumb started to gently rub her cheek, making her moan into his mouth.

Nikita's fingers ran in his golden hair and deepened the kiss. Suddenly she's reminded of division and what could happen to them if they crossed that thin line. She yanked Michael's hair back and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you here michael?" She asked breathlessly.

Michael simply leaned back down and captured her lips again, "You can ask me anything you want later. I promise." He murmured against her lips.

Nikita once again pulled away, "What about division?" She asked.

Michael shook his head, "There's no division right now. It's just you… and I," He told her.

He made his way down the hall of her bedroom with her in his arms, not ever breaking the kiss.

Once they were in the room, Michael settled Nikita on her feet and focused on slowly ripping the lace fabric of her lingerie. He wanted her naked and his because losing her at the moment wasn't an option. Tonight, he was going to make love to her and make all the pain he's ever caused her to go away and in the process, he was going to heal himself.

"You are so, so, so beautiful," Michael whispered in the crook of her neck, lightly grazing his teeth and tongue at the base of her throat.

Nikita slowly unbutton his dress shirt buttons one by one. For so many years she wondered how touching him in an intimate way would feel like, how kissing him would feel like but what she imagined was nothing compared to what the feeling is right now. It was surreal but at the same time… unexplainable.

Nikita looked at his bare chest in exploration. They were strongly built, and packed. They looked hard with scars. Sexy scars. Nikita marveled at the smoothness of his skin as she ran her hands over his hard stomach. Michael let out a small moan and only then did Nikita realize how stiff he had been as she felt him relax under her touch. She giggled lightly.

"What?" Michael asked.

Nikita shook her head smirking, "Nothing, it's just, I've always wondered what was going on under those shirts you always wear, and now I know." She told him sincerely.

Michael chuckled, "Oh yeah?" He whispered seductively as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "… well do you like what you see?"

Nikita sighed, "I will never tell." She teasingly whispered in his ears.

"You will," He whispered back confidently as he gently lowered Nikita on the bed. He took a firm moment to explore her naked body with his eyes and he licked his lips. How can he let this go? He knew this was wrong, division doesn't allow relationships but in this moment, he didn't care about rules. He wanted this woman and that's all that mattered.

888

_I know it's short but I decided to stop here. I hope it was at lease enjoyable and hopefully I won't take so long to update the next chapter! Xoxo!_


End file.
